


Don't Ever Do That Again

by Lumielles



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Angst, Childbirth, F/M, Fluff, Reconciliation, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 07:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13609011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumielles/pseuds/Lumielles
Summary: Theron's been back after his betrayal for three weeks, and Aramys has gone into labor with their daughter before they've had a chance to make up.  Heavily applied double-agent Theron.  Likely to be AU as more game updates are released.





	Don't Ever Do That Again

**Author's Note:**

> This was written under the assumption that Theron Shan betrayed the Alliance as a double agent. That he'll return to us at some point. Whether or not that turns out to be canon or not.

** 1 Hour into Labor; 16 Hours Until Odessen **

****

            The Gravestone entered hyperspace as soon as Lana secured the shuttle in the docking bay.  Koth met them down there, unaware why they were in such a rush to get back home.  He ran into the shuttle bay just as Senya rushed by him, Teeseven whirling and beeping behind her.

            “What happened?” he called after her, but she didn’t respond.

            Slowly making their way down the shuttle ramp were Lana and Aramys.  The Commander’s arm was slung around her friend’s shoulders, but she didn’t show any signs of being injured.  Theron hovered behind them.

            “Lana, is everything okay?” Koth asked, walking toward them.

            “I’m in labor,” Aramys said, her expression strained.  Lana lead her in the direction in which Senya and Teeseven had just fled.

            “Now?” Koth’s eyes widened.

            “Afraid I didn’t get a say in the matter,” she said jokingly.

            Theron followed after them silently, which was fine.  Koth had no desire to talk to him anyway.

            It’d been three weeks since Theron’s return; he had come back and explained his deception, on how he played the traitor to protect Aramys and the Alliance, even the galaxy.  Koth didn’t care. There was a code of ethics that he lived by, and Theron broke a big one.

            The Commander had taken him back, and despite seeming initially happy to welcome him home, she hadn’t said a word to him since.  She had been treating him like a ghost, and it was more than a little uncomfortable when they were both in the room.  Why she’d brought him on this mission, he’d never understand.  They’d done fine without him up until now, right?

 

            Lana helped Aramys into the Gravestone’s medbay.  Senya was rushing around, preparing everything.  They’d brought a ghost crew for this mission, hoping to keep it as private as possible.  Their objective had become unimportant, however, the moment Aramys’ water broke.

            Teeseven whistled to Lana as Aramys sat on the edge of the bed.

            “Good, Teeseven,” Lana said, “He says he downloaded data on childbirth procedures and--“

            “I heard him,” Aramys grumbled, removing her jacket.  Before she could finish removing it, she fell on her side into the bed, curling her knees as high as they could go, as another contraction wracked her body.

            Lana stepped aside, allowing Senya to put an extra stack of blankets on the bed.

            “I found this, you should have her change into it,” Senya said, handing Lana a gray shirt.  Aramys looked up, recognizing it as Theron’s.  It was one of the ones she allowed herself to hold onto.  It was big enough on her that she often used it as a nightgown.

            Sitting up, still feeling remnants of pain in her lower back, Aramys noticed Theron lingering in the doorway.  His eyes were darting all around the room, even to Teeseven, who was whistling directions to Senya on how to deliver a baby.  He didn’t dare set a foot inside, he knew Aramys didn’t want her anywhere near her.  She was still hurt and angry that he hadn’t trusted her.  It was this anger that had been stopping her from running back to him in tears each time she laid eyes on him.

            _“I don’t care what you thought!”_ she had spat at him several weeks ago, _“Or who you thought you were protecting!  Everything you did, it was_ real _to me.  My heartbreak was_ real _, Theron!”_

There was nothing she wanted more than to collapse into his arms, reveling in the warmth and scent of him; things she thought she’d never experience again.  There had been so many days where she told herself that if would just come back to her, she’d forgive everything.  As always, though, the reality wasn’t so simple.

            She had spent the better part of the past seven months tormenting herself, stressed and afraid of what the future held for her, for her baby.  She’d been terrified of this pregnancy since the moment she realized Theron might never come back.  Jace Malcom had assured her he’d be as supportive a grandfather as he could, likely hoping to have the relationship with this baby that he had hoped to find with Theron.  This had settled some of Aramys’ fears of having to do things alone, but the thought of her child growing up under their father’s traitorous shadow wasn’t as easily soothed.

            The sound of the door closing broke her thoughts.  Theron must have stepped away from the sensors, allowing it to close.  Despite her anger, Aramys felt disappointed that he hadn’t forced himself into the room, demanding to be allowed to help in any way he could.  She began to second guess her decision to be so cold to him.  It was only for a moment though, she knew she deserved to be angry after what he’d done.

 

 

**2 Hours into Labor; 15 Hours Until Odessen**

Theron would be lying to himself if he said he hadn’t hoped Aramys would take him back and things would easily return to normal.  He knew he would hurt her, that she would probably need time.  But the way she looked at him now, the deep anger burning in her eyes as she looked right through him, he foolishly hadn’t expected that.

            Even Lana had begrudgingly begun to acknowledge his existence again.  She had recently assured him that Aramys still loved him, but he was honestly beginning to have doubts.  He had somehow managed to worm his way into joining them on this mission, mostly by refusing to take no for an answer; he’d pilot the shuttle from the Gravestone, no more.  Between Aramys’ shout of pain and Lana’s order for an immediate pick up at their location, Theron had nearly had a heart attack.  He wanted to help her, he’d tried, but Senya suggested that the best way to help her right now was to leave her alone.  While it broke his heart to hear her in pain, he knew Senya was right.

            He had settled himself against the corridor wall, absently chewing on his lip as another cry came from the medbay, followed by soothing voices from Senya and Lana.  He’d tried meditating, but it was impossible.  He couldn’t concentrate on a damned thing with Aramys in so much pain just on the other side of the door.

             Teeseven came down the call, a cup of water held in his extended arm.  Some spilled out onto the floor as he came to a stop in front of him.  The droid beeped at him

            “No, buddy, I don’t think she wants me in there,” Theron said, his jaw sore.  He hadn’t realized he had been clenching it.

            “You + Commander make up?” the astromech inquired, always the optimist.  The friendly droid had been the first to talk to Theron upon his return, and he still greatly appreciated it.

            “I don’t know, I really hurt her.”

            “Be there now, make better.”

            “She doesn’t want me in there.” Theron shook his head, resting his elbows on his knees.

            “Do anyway,” Teeseven whistled before rolling back into the medbay.

            Maybe the droid was right, he certainly wasn’t going to get anywhere with her by brooding in the hallway.  Brushing himself off as he stood, Theron began to consider his options for what he’d say after marching in there.

            “Theron,” Lana said, appearing beside him.

            Theron jumped, startled by her quiet approach.  Usually, it didn’t bother him, but his head was a million parsecs away.

            “Is everything okay?” Theron asked, regaining his composure.

            “Everything’s fine, just going to try and get some rest for an hour to two.  It appears it going to be a long while before anything happens.” Lana said.

            “Baby isn’t going anywhere fast, huh?” Theron threw her a quick smile, but she didn’t appear to appreciate his attempt at humor.

            “Unlike their father,” she said coolly.  Theron wilted, he knew he deserved that.  No matter how he could try to put it, he had left Aramys alone during one of the largest moments in their lives.  The galaxy had been in danger, but if he had just trusted her and the Alliance, maybe he’d be in the medbay by her side, rather than allowing his legs to go numb as he sat in the hall.

            “Can I ask one thing?” Theron scrubbed the back of his neck anxiously, “I don’t know any details about the baby, and I— “

            “That was on purpose,” Lana cut him off, pursing her lips.

            “All right, Beniko,” Theron snapped, throwing his hands out to his sides, “I’m trying the best I can, here.”

            Lana’s face softened, a lopsided frown tugging at her painted lips.  She glanced at the closed door, sighing.

            “I know that it’s going to be a girl and that she was healthy during the last check up.” Lana shrugged and shook her head, “Aramys has been exceedingly private about the whole thing.”

            Guilt stabbed at his fluttering stomach, he was probably the reason for that.

            “A girl?” Theron repeated, his mouth suddenly dry.  Lana only looked at him with an unreadable expression. 

            Aramys’ pregnancy hadn’t felt all that real these past few months.  He had watched her belly grow over those holos she routinely posted, begging for him to come home.  Even since his return, it had felt like he was watching it at a distance, unaffected by its progression.

            “Can I see her?” he risked asking, though he already knew the answer.

            “She’s trying to get some rest, she’s already exhausted,” Lana said, her voice firm.  Theron slumped back onto the floor, defeated.

            “I have a habit of screwing up good things, don’t I?” he asked, more to himself than Lana.

            “You do,” Lana responded quickly.

            Theron looked up at her, looking like a kicked dog.  Lana had resisted interfering between him and Aramys since his return.  She didn’t want to take sides, she could understand both their reasoning, even if she didn’t agree with them.  Though she was still angry at Theron’s bullheaded notion that he once again had to save the galaxy alone.  But she had always known he was a stubborn fool.

            “I will try to talk to her in a bit,” Lana grumbled, putting her hands on her hips.

            “I—” Theron started, running a hand through his hair, “Thank you, Lana.”

            “I’m not promising anything.”

            “I know.”

           

 

**7 Hours into Labor; 10 Hours Until Odessen**

           

            A bead of sweat rolled down Aramys’ forehead.  She exhaled through her teeth, her nose scrunching up as she breathed through a contraction.  Lana stood behind her, pressing the heal of her palm into Aramys’ spine, just as Teeseven had instructed, hoping to relieve even the smallest bit of pain.

            _‘I don’t want to do this without him,_ ’ she said to herself, gripping the mattress she was leaning on until her knuckles turned white.  Fear bubbled in her chest, and she suddenly felt like she was choking.  Her anger was overcome by the desire to have him hold her, his low voice telling her she was going to be just fine; she desperately wanted him by her side again, to feel the strength of him beside her.

            “Is Theron still out there?” Aramys asked, trying not to sound panicked.  Lana eased up on her back.

            “He is,” Lana said, having just passed him on her way back from trying to rest.  He had once again tucked himself against the wall, staring off into nothing, just listening.

            “I need him,” Aramys said.  She supported herself against the bed with her elbows.  Burying her face into a pillow, she groaned in pain as another contraction hit her.

            “Three minutes!” T7 whirled, timing the contractions.  Aramys groaned again, she was just wanted this to be over.  Her contractions had been three minutes apart for almost an hour now.

            “Are you sure?” Lana asked, knowing her friend’s emotions were probably all over the place.  She had told Theron she would try to talk to her about letting him in, but apparently, that was no longer necessary.

            “Yes!” Aramys shouted, her face still muffled by the pillow.

            “All right…” Lana said softly, leaving her side. Senya took over, having yet to leave for her own break.  She stroked Aramys’ hair back when she lifted her head from the pillow.

           

            Theron was in the same place he had been when she last saw him half an hour ago.  She loomed over him until he looked up.  It was obvious he hadn’t allowed himself any kind of rest during his hallway vigil.  Even Aramys had found some sleep during all this.

            “Is she okay?” Theron asked as he did every time someone came into the hall.

            “She wants you,” Lana said simply.

            Theron practically levitated to his feet, making his way around Lana.  She grabbed his arm, stopping him.  There was another cry from Aramys behind them, the door was still open and was seeping light into the darkened corridor.

            “This is not the time for apologies, do you understand?” Lana growled, tightening her grip, “She’s scared.  She needs support, not regrets.”

            “Lana, I— “

            “I will not be taking any apologies, either,” Lana let him go, turning on her heal and leading him into the medbay.  Theron silently followed.

            He approached Aramys slowly, not sure what she wanted him to do.  She was standing beside the bed, her arms thrown around Senya’s neck for support.  They were talking quietly to each other, Senya eyeing Theron.

            “Come here,” she said, signaling for him to take her place.  Senya took Aramys’ arms from around her neck and put them around Theron.  He stood completely still as Aramys leaned against him, pressing her forehead into his collarbone as she struggled through more pain.

            “Support her here,” Senya took Theron’s hands and placed them on either side of Aramys’ belly.

            Theron didn’t make a sound, enthralled by the movement he felt inside her abdomen.  He could feel her muscles tense as she continued to groan through her contraction, he could feel the baby move in protest.  His daughter.  It was real now, he was going to be a father and Aramys was going to be a mother.  He hadn’t prepared at all, he realized.  He had never even held a baby.  There was time during his probation in the SIS where an office mate had brought her infant in to show off, but he had refused to hold it.

            “Are you okay?” Aramys asked, lifting her head.  He looked down at her, having forgotten just how small she was.  He wasn’t particularly tall, but he still towered almost a foot above her.  Her dark brown eyes had equally dark circles under them, evidence of her absolute exhaustion.  She was talking to him, for the first time in three weeks.  And it was her inquiring if he was all right.  Of course, it was, she’d always been frustratingly selfless.

            “I feel like I should be asking you that,” he said, allowing a small smile.  She let out an amused sigh through her nose, leaning on him again.

            “I’m glad you’re here,” she whimpered.  She felt like she was going to burst into tears.

            “Me too,” Theron whispered, cautiously placing a kiss on the top of her head.

            “But we still—” she inhaled sharply, “We still need to talk.”

            “Yeah, of course.” Theron’s voice lowered.  He completely agreed with her, he just wasn’t looking forward to it.  He didn’t want to watch her cry again.

            Lana was watching them from nearby, listening as they spoke casually to one another, as Theron rubbed Aramys’ stomach in the soothing patterned Senya had shown him.

            “I heard it’s a girl,” Theron mumbled.  Aramys nodded against his chest, “You pick out a name yet?”

            “I originally chose Idana— “

            “After your father?”

            “Yes, but it’d be a little strange now that he’s back.”

            “Your father’s alive?” Theron was shocked, she had told him her entire family had died on Ziost.

            “Surprisingly, but it’s a story for another time.  So no, I haven’t officially picked a name.  I am open to suggestions, though.” Aramys stood upright, letting go of him.

            “I haven’t really thought about names,” Theron felt embarrassed, he didn’t want to admit that this pregnancy hadn’t felt entirely real until just now.  He looked down at her belly.  With her standing upright, it was almost touching him.  It looked so disproportionate on her, too large for her petite frame.  His old shirt, which he had recognized earlier, was barely enough to cover it.

            “Well, it’s likely that you have a few more hours to come up with some,” Aramys lifted herself onto the bed, her legs dangling over the side.

            “I’m surprised you even want my opinion,” Theron said, immediately regretting it.  He didn’t want to seem ungrateful.  Aramys’ face fell and there was an awkward silence between them.

            “Of course I do,” she said after a minute, placing a thoughtful hand on her stomach.

 

 

**13 Hours into Labor; 4 Hours Until Odessen**

 

            Aramys curled her fingers into Theron’s jacket, her chest felt tight and her head reeled with panicked thoughts.  She put her hand over his heart, feeling his steady pulse through her fingers.  It calmed her, like it had during those sleepless nights when he held her against him.  She stayed standing, using him as a support when needed.  Standing hurt less.

            “Don’t—” Aramys shut her eyes tight, her lips curled into a snarl as the pressure on her hips continued to build, “Don’t ever do that to me again!”

            Lana took several steps forward, glaring at Theron.  She was more than ready to interfere if he overstepped any boundary.

            “What?” Theron removed his hands form her waist quickly, worried he’d done something wrong already.

            “Don’t ever leave me again…” She exhaled, “From this moment on, you tell me everything.”

            “Everything, I swear,” Theron felt his voice catch in his throat as it tightened.  He must have looked like he needed help because Lana came up to the bed.

            “Aramys, perhaps there’s a better time for this—” Lana put a hand on her shoulder.

            “No!” she shouted, “I’m doing this— “

            She took a moment to breathe, the pain was becoming unbearable.

            “We are doing this before our daughter is born!”  Lana nodded and took several steps back.

            “I’m sorry,” was all Theron could manage to say.

            “I didn’t understand how I could have made you hate me like that, it didn’t make sense!” Aramys looked at him, her cheeks were flushed and her skin was splotchy, tears were threatening to fall from her eyes.

            “I know, I— “

            “You have to be there now, no matter what, you can’t disappear again.  No more of this ‘hurt us to save us’ garbage!”

            Theron’s stomach dropped.  There was an ‘us’ now, or at least there would be soon.  There was sudden fear building in his chest, another realization that he had absolutely no idea how to be a father.  Aramys searched his face, panic evident in her own expression.  She took his face in her hands, focusing his gaze on her.  She looked into amber brown, she missed getting lost in his eyes.  Everything around them slowly became muted, until it was just them.

            “I’m scared too,” she said, stroking his cheek with her thumb.  Her exhausted and frustrated tone had become soft and gentle.

            “I’m so sorry,” Theron barely managed to say, rare tears blurring his vision.  He hadn’t allowed himself to cry since he was a child.  But as the trust she once held for him slowly returned to her eyes, he felt overwhelmed.  He didn’t deserve her, not one bit.

            She nodded, she knew he was.  Part of her was still angry; the things he had said to her on Umbara would take time to forget, even if they hadn’t been true.  And though she still wanted to selfishly continue punishing him for it, she couldn’t bring a child into the galaxy with such anger in her heart.  She knew from her own childhood what it was like to be born to two people who hated each other.  While she and Theron were nothing like her own parent, there was far too much love between them, she didn’t want to risk it.

            “We have to be a team now,” she took his hand in hers and pressing it against her stomach, “No matter what.”

            “I don’t deserve you,” Theron smiled sadly, pressing his lips against her damp forehead.

            “Yes, you—Ah!” Aramys doubled over in pain.

            “Okay, that’s enough!  This baby is coming now whether we like it or not!” Lana lurched forward, taking Aramys’ arm and leading her to the bed.

            “Theron, get sit behind her, support her,” Senya ordered after Teeseven whistled.

            “Only if she wants— “

            “I need you,” Aramys nodded, out of breath.  Lana helped her lean forward as he climbed behind her.

            He embraced her hips with his legs as she leaned against him, her cool damp hair tickling his neck.  Aramys’ spine curved, her shoulders digging into him.

            Teeseven beeped loudly at Senya, alerting her.

            “Aramys, it’s almost time to start pushing,” she said, settling herself on a stool between her legs, “Are you ready?”

            Aramys shook her head.  No, she wasn’t ready, she’d never be ready.

            “You got this,” Theron said in her ear, his hands supportively resting on her waist.  She took the deepest breath she could manage.

            “Have you done this before?” Theron asked Senya.

            “I mean, I’ve given birth, but there’s a first time for everything, right?” Senya sighed, “We had a midwife droid all ready to go on Odessen, but that won’t help us now.”

            Teeseven whistled.

            “And Teeseven is guiding me, he says not to worry,” she flashed a cautious smile.

            We’re counting on you, bud,” Theron nodded to the droid, who gave an affirmative beep.


End file.
